Our First Night Together
by KimYijoon
Summary: Chanyeol yang tidak bisa tidur karna sesuatu. Summary aneh. .v A KrisYeol Fanfic. BXB. Kris & Chanyeol. KrisYeol Couple


Our First Night Together

Cast: Park Chanyeol &amp; Wu Yifan

Genre: Romance

Warning: BXB, Typo merajalela, dan penulisan yang berantakan. This story is MINE. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ OKAY?

Summary: Chanyeol yang tidak bisa tidur, mengajak Yifan menonton film horor. A KrisYeol fanfiction. Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol.

Saya ingatkan sekali lagi jika kamu tidak suka dengan fanfic saya, kamu bisa klik 'X' diatas!

So, Happy Reading^^

Ini sudah hampir tengah malam tapi Chanyeol masih tetap terjaga dari tidurnya. Chanyeol tengah berbaring dikasur bersama dengan seorang namja dengan stoic facenya yang kemarin lusa telah menikahinya. Dengan kata lain, ini adalah malam pertama mereka. Chanyeol terus mencoba untuk tidur tetapi tetap tidak bisa.

Sungguh ini terasa sangat aneh baginya. Saat ia terbangun nanti, ia akan mendapatkan seseorang yang tidur disampingnya. Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah tampan suaminya. Dan setelahnya chanyeol bisa melihat betapa tampan wajah suaminya itu, dengan jarak yang sedekat itu

"Yifan hyung" Chanyeol mengguncang pelan bahu yifan. Yifan hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Well, kau lihat. Aku, aku tidak bisa tidur" ujar chanyeol pada yifan dengan suara yang pelan. Yifan menghela nafasnya pelan. "So, what do you want?" Yifan bertanya dengan suara beratnya. Ia benar-benar tidak banyak bicara.

"Eumm, aku ingin menonton film hyung. Kau mau menemaniku menonton film?" Chanyeol bertanya tetap dengan suara yang pelan. Yifan tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, bukan karna yifan menyetujui untuk menemaninya menonton film, tapi karna ia melihat yifan yang jarang tersenyum, kini tersenyum untuknya. Betapa beruntungnya ia.

Mereka segera pindah dan menuju ruang tamu. Chanyeol memilih film apa yang akan ditonton oleh mereka. "Hyung, bisakah kita menonton film horor? Aku ingin menontonnya" tanya chanyeol pada yifan.

Yifan mengangguk, chanyeol menyalakan dvd player dan memeasukkan CD Conjuring. Chanyeol pergi kedapur dan kembali dengan membawa setoples kripik kentang dan dua kaleng soda. Ia meletakkan toples tersebut diantara mereka.

~Our First Night Together~

Setelah 30 menit film diputar chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti ketakutan saat hantu muncul mendadak, sedangkan yifan menonton dengan wajah datarnya, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut atau ketakutan seperti chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah tidak kuat lagi, dengan cepat tangannya meraih remote dan menekan tombol pause.

Yifan memandang chanyeol dengan heran, tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah chanyeol yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Yifan segera mendekati chanyeol dan membawa chanyeol kedalam dekapannya. Chanyeol sangat terkejut, ia mendongak dan menatap yifan.

Yifan yang merasa diperhatikan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah chanyeol. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Chanyeol menggeleng dan menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan yifan, dan melanjutkan menonton film.

~Our First Night Together~

Saat filmnya telah selesai yifan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah chanyeol yang tengah terlelap. Yifan tersenyum saat melihat wajah manis yang terlihat sangat polos istrinya itu. Yifan yang tidak tega membangunkan chanyeol mengendongnya seperti anak koala.

Chanyeol yang merasa tubuhnya digendong oleh yifan membuka matanya perlahan. "Eung hyung?" Yifan melirik chanyeol yang tengah menyamankan kepalanya di ceruk leher yifan.

Setelah sampi dikamar mereka yifan membaringkan chanyeol ditempat tidur mereka dan membaringkan dirinya disamping chanyeol. Chanyeol membuka matanya, badannya sedikit bergetar karna mengingat film yang tadi ia tonton. Chanyeol mulai merasa takut, ia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya tetapi bayangan hantu itu muncul dan membuatnya semakin takut.

Chanyeol merasakan sebuah lengan kekar melingkar dipinggang rampingnya. Ia merasa begitu dilindungi, chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya yang tadi membelakangi yifan dan balas memeluk yifan.

Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang yifan, chanyeol bisa mendengar detak jantung yifan yang berdegup cepat sama sepertinya. Yifan mencium pucuk kepala chanyeol dan menghirup wangi apel yang segar dari rambut chanyeol.

"Yeollie, I will always be your husband that will love you  
for the rest of my life. I promise you, saranghae Wu Chanyeol" Chanyeol merasakan panas dipipinya, sungguh itu adalah kata-kata yang sangat indah yang pernah ia dengar. Yifan mengeratkan dekapannya pada chanyeol.

"I belive you. I love you too, Wu Yifan" Dan mereka tertidur dengan saling mendekap satu sama lain.

The End

Huhuhuhu, mengecewakankah? Maaf kan saya karna typo yang tersebar dimana-mana. Dan ff ini sebagai ganti ff Love Story yang saya hapus dan juga ff terakhir sebelum saya HIATUS untuk sementara. Jadi saya harap readers memberi masukan, kritik serta sarannya. Dan untuk siders terima kasih karna sudah membaca ff abal ini.

.

.

Review?


End file.
